


Observacion

by Tenshi_sama



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bukkake, Consensual Infidelity, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_sama/pseuds/Tenshi_sama
Summary: Hinata y Sakura se dan cuenta de que tienen un fetiche en común respecto a la relación extramarital de sus respectivos esposos; y deciden llevar a cabo su fantasía. Lo que no se esperaban, es que iba a derivar en mucho mas.





	Observacion

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el 4º de mi serie "lujuria en konoha" donde ahora, ellas son las protagonistas. Recomiendo leer los 3 primeros para entrar en la trama. Espero que disfruteis mucho este alarde de perverson desenfrenada. Besis.

Todo estaba bien pero a Sakura le asaltaba una duda. Una duda que en ese mismo día aclararía. ¿De verdad Hinata estaba de acuerdo con la relación paralela de su esposo? ¿O solo la acepta por no perder a Naruto? A Sakura, dicha relación no le había importado nunca, es más, la apoyaba. Entre los miembros del equipo 7 siempre se respiraba una confianza especial, entre los 3. Nadie tenía por qué entender esa situación, solo le importaba ser feliz, y así lo era, al igual que su esposo y su mejor amigo. La otra razón oculta, que nadie más sabia era que el simple hecho de imaginar a ambos hombres, le causaba una excitación tan inmensa que era casi desbordante. Por estos motivos, planeaba visitar a Hinata, sentía preocupación por ella, así que, tras el episodio intimo que tuvieron su marido y amigo juntos minutos antes, se fue dejándolos a ambos en su casa.  
Hinata oyó el timbre. Abrió pensando era Naruto pero le sorprendió ver a Sakura. Ella sabía que su esposo había ido a la casa de los Uchiha, así que le sorprendió ver a aquella mujer ahí.  
\- Sakura-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo mientras sonreía.  
\- Hinata… ¿puedo pasar?  
\- Claro, entra.  
\- ¿Cómo está el pequeño Boruto?  
\- Muy bien, durmiendo ahora. Acabo de darle de comer. ¿y Sarada?  
\- Bien, con mis padres.  
\- Ah, muy bien.  
Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre las dos mujeres, ahora sentadas en el sofá del salón de la casa de los Uzumaki.  
\- Quiero preguntarte una cosa, Hinata. Pero necesito que seas sincera. –Rompió Sakura el silencio ante la atenta mirada de la otra mujer- ¿De verdad no te importa la relación de Naruto y Sasuke?  
\- No, te lo prometo, yo sé que Sasuke es importante para Naruto así que mientras él sea feliz, yo lo apruebo.  
\- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Sakura sorprendida. -¿Y no te sorprendió?  
\- La verdad es que no, ya me lo esperaba al ver la relación que tenían ambos y… ¿Puedo confesarte una cosa?  
\- Claro, puedes confiar en mí.  
\- La verdad es que los vi juntos. –Dijo Hinata con timidez, desviando la mirada hacia abajo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.  
\- ¡¿Cómo que los viste?!  
\- Pues eso, que ya sospechaba pero quería confirmarlo. Así que seguí una noche a Naruto-kun y lo vi que se encontraba en el bosque con Sasuke… y gracias al byakugan no necesite acercarme mucho para verlo… todo, así que creo que no me percibieron…  
\- ¡¿Y qué pensaste en ese momento?!  
\- Pues… puede que me gustase verlo…  
\- ¡¿Hinata?! Nunca te imagine… así… siempre tan tímida y callada…  
\- Sakura-san… esto es muy embarazoso para mi… te pediría discreción.  
\- Por supuesto. Si te digo la verdad… a mí también me gusta imaginarlos… parece que tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensaba –Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababa de oír y decir.  
Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la estancia. Ninguna de las mujeres se miraba y sus caras estaban enrojecidas.  
\- Se me ocurre una cosa que podemos hacer… No nada, es una tontería.  
\- Sakura-san. ¿Qué es? –Preguntaba Hinata con curiosidad.  
\- Nada… decirle a los chicos si me pudieran dejar mirar… Pero es una tontería ¿verdad?  
\- Oye ¿tú crees que aceptarían?  
\- Pero que no iba en serio. Aunque te envidio mucho, Hinata, ojala pudiese verlos…  
\- Pues no pasa nada. Yo creo que si se lo pregunto a Naruto-kun aceptaría.  
\- Hinata no te esperaba así –Sakura reía tímidamente mientras en su mente, la idea iba tomando mas forma cada vez.  
\- Si quieres, cuando venga Naruto-kun le pregunto. ¿Tú se lo preguntarías a Sasuke?  
\- Me da un poco de vergüenza pero me gustaría comentárselo. Luego buscare el momento.

Después de esa conversación Sakura se fue dirección a su casa. En su camino se cruzó con Naruto, el cual venia del mismo emplazamiento hacia el que ella se dirigía. Le saludo y siguió caminando hacia delante. Parecía que él iba a comentarle algo pero ella siguió caminando, pues tenía algo en mente que necesitaba zanjar pues cada segundo se hacía más agonizante. Por este motivo, en cuanto llegase a casa, le soltaría a su marido su idea, sin pensarlo más.  
Hinata estaba en casa esperando con ansias la llegada de su marido, cuando pudo oír la llave girarse en la cerradura de la puerta.  
\- Naruto-kun. Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Ha venido Sakura y hemos estado hablando. –Hinata intervino sin rodeos ni miramientos, cuanto antes lo dijese, mejor.  
\- Dime Hinata. ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Hemos comentado eso… ya sabes… lo tuyo con Sasuke.  
\- Ah… Y ¿Qué habéis hablado? –A Naruto le sorprendió que su mujer le abordara con ese tema. Su cara se enrojeció.  
\- Pues hemos hablado, que si no os importa… algún día nos gustaría mirar.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que mirar?  
\- Si no te parece bien no pasa nada…  
\- No si a mí no me importa… pero ¿desde cuándo te gustan esas cosas Hinata?  
\- Pues… no se… pero ¿de verdad no te importa? Quedamos en que Sakura también se lo diría a Sasuke.  
\- No creo que le importe tampoco…  
\- Antes llamo Hanabi diciendo que quería quedarse con Boruto esta noche... Podemos decirle a Sasuke y Sakura que vengan aquí esta noche.  
\- Que precipitado todo ¿no? Pero bueno, ya te he dicho que a mí no me importa.

Naruto rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Hinata. Le dio un apasionado y lento beso.  
\- ¿Esta noche verdad? –Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarla. –Me has sorprendido Hinata y me gusta esa faceta tuya. A ver qué dice Sasuke.  
Hinata sonrió satisfecha. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Esperaba con deseo aquella noche e imploraba que la respuesta del amante de su marido fuese afirmativa.

Sakura llego a casa, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y se encontró a su marido en el salón, tumbado en el sofá.  
\- Sasuke-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –Mientras antes lo dijese sería mejor, acabaría con la zozobra que le consumía.  
Sasuke miro a Sakura como indicando con sus ojos que hablase lo que quería decir.  
\- Vengo de hablar con Hinata, quería saber de primera mano si de verdad no le importaba vuestra relación. Y así es. Pero se nos ocurrió la idea de… Me preguntaba si… Podríamos mirar algún día.  
\- ¡¿Mirar?! –Pregunto Sasuke sobresaltado.  
\- Si… Si no os importa.  
\- No es que me importe. Haced lo que queráis. Seguro que a ese imbécil de Naruto tampoco le importa.  
Sonó el teléfono y Sakura se lanzó a cogerlo. Era la voz de Hinata.  
\- Sakura-san. ¿Ha aceptado Sasuke?  
\- Si. ¿Naruto también?  
\- Si. ¿Os parece bien venir a casa esta noche?  
\- Si… nos viene bien, no tenemos que cuidar a Sarada… Allí estaremos después de cenar.  
\- Vale… Boruto está con mi hermana, os estaremos esperando.

La luna estaba en el firmamento. Los Uzumaki habían acabado de cenar. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, el ambiente se notaba tenso y a la vez extraño. El timbre sonó, eran los Uchiha. Hinata abrió y pudo observar la expresión vergonzosa en Sakura. Les invito a pasar hacia el dormitorio y los cuatro subieron la escalera. Una vez todos estaban allí, un momento de silencio reino la estancia. Naruto movió ficha y se acercó a Sasuke dándole un apasionado beso. A su vez, Sasuke vio como ambas mujeres les observaban besarse y sintió vergüenza. Una vergüenza que no duro mucho, pues su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar.  
Tanto Hinata como Sakura, observaban a ambos hombres intercambiando miradas cortadas. Se miraron entre ellas de forma cómplice y se dedicaron una leve sonrisa. Ambos hombres se veían abrumados por la presencia de sus esposas, se notaba el ambiente incómodo. A Naruto se le podía notar más tranquilo con la situación, era el que daba los primeros pasos. Tumbo a un Sasuke extrañamente sumiso en su cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, sonriendo pícaramente al hombre que tenía recostado en su propio lecho. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y comenzó a desvestirse. Ambas mujeres permanecían de pie sin saber bien que hacer, entonces Sakura, imitando a los hombres que tenía delante, comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su camisa, a la vez que desabrochaba su falda ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de Hinata.  
Un “haz lo mismo” acompañado de un guiño, por parte de Sakura, entro por los sentidos de Hinata. Su rostro se coloreo de rojo y cuando se dio cuenta, su marido la miraba e insistía en que también lo hiciera. Con gran vergüenza, empezó a desabrochar su camisa. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, se sentía nerviosa, insegura. Sin embargo, hizo lo que le decían.

Tanto Sakura como Hinata, a la vez que se desvestían, observaban a sus maridos, uno, aposentado sobre sus rodillas en el borde de la cama y de espalda a su amante, con la piel de las mejillas enrojecida y los labios herméticos; y el otro, de pie, con las manos sobre la espalda del otro, seguro de lo que hacía y dispuesto a empezar. Pudieron divisar como Naruto acercaba sus labios al oído de Sasuke y le susurraba algo. Ellas no pudieron oír esas palabras pero por los oídos de Sasuke entro un cariñoso “quiero verte cómodo”. Ambas habían analizado el comportamiento de ellos cuando estaban juntos y percibían que el de ahora difería de lo habitual. Una los había visto (lo que nadie sabía es que había sido en varias ocasiones); y con la otra, ambos hombres tenían la suficiente confianza con ella como para dejar que les oyese.  
Sakura podía observar como la que en principio era una vergonzosa Hinata que se tapaba con timidez, había cambiado drásticamente, activando el byakugan, mientras el marido de esta se introducía bruscamente en el suyo propio; y con sus mejillas, que estaban enrojecidas por el pudor, seguían con su eritema pero por otro motivo más oscuro. Sakura perdió la vergüenza nada más empezar, se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para dejar de ruborizarse y disfrutar plenamente del momento.  
Hinata había dejado de razonar. Su mente solo la ocupaba esa imagen que tenía delante y su cuerpo se desboco cuan rio tras una tormenta huracanada. De repente, sintió la calidez de un cuerpo detrás del suyo, con una suave mano recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar abajo. Quiso hablar pero cuando abrió sus labios solo surgió un placentero suspiro. Oía la respiración de Sakura en su oído, quien a la vez que movía la mano, le preguntaba si le gustaba. Hinata asintió, lo buenamente posible que se lo permitieron sus músculos tensos. 

Sakura observaba a los hombres dándose placer el uno al otro con sus respiraciones aceleradas. Esa sola imagen le servía para entrar en éxtasis, pero en ese momento decidió que algo le daría más morbo y eso era satisfacer a la mujer que tenía al lado. Así que, sin previo aviso ni haberlo consultado, se decidió sin sopesarlo mucho a depositar su mano en el su lugar íntimo.  
Las piernas de Hinata temblaban hasta el punto en que casi pierde el equilibrio. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban el acercarse y alejarse de su marido. Sintió que llegaba al éxtasis gracias a una mujer, algo que jamás se habría imaginado. 

Sakura vio como Hinata se desplomaba sobre su rodilla a la vez que se estremecía, soltando un sonoro gemido. En ese momento supo que debía parar. Pero seguía con ganas de más.  
“Naruto-kun” pronuncio Hinata. Mirándola su marido, añadió “a mí también”. Ella tampoco había tenido suficiente. Observo como Sasuke giraba el rostro hacia su esposo mientras asentía, así que los dos hombres se separaron y ambas mujeres se acercaron al lecho conyugal. Tumbándose ambas en la cama, una junto a la otra, sus respectivos maridos se situaron sobre ellas y comenzaron. De vez en cuando, se lanzaban una mirada cómplice la una a la otra hasta que llegaron al éxtasis casi al unísono.  
Sin embargo, no había terminado ahí, un susurrado “date la vuelta” de Naruto hizo a Hinata girarse y apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Justo después sintió como una persona situaba su cabeza bajo su pecho, notando una suave humedad. Eran los labios de Sakura, la cual había decidido que la cantidad de placer que le había dado era insuficiente. A su vez, Naruto había tomado carta también introduciéndose por otro lugar de ella. Gracias a su visión de 360º, tuvo en primicia, una de las pocas veces que su marido ejercería de pasivo ante su compañero.  
Sasuke aunque sentía vergüenza todavía, ya era mínima así que, mientras Naruto atendía a su mujer, se decidió a probar algo nuevo; así que se colocó detrás de el dispuesto a poseerle.

A Naruto le extraño profundamente el comportamiento del hombre que tenía detrás, pero lo que les sorprendería a ambos es que a sus dos mujeres también les sorprendía. Ninguno era consciente de que ambas habían analizado su comportamiento en estas situaciones. De repente, algo le causo más impacto aun si cabía, dejo de notar a Sasuke dentro de sí para sentir la humedad de su lengua en la misma zona donde se le había introducido previamente. Naruto suspiro, se estremeció, ni siquiera le salían las palabras. Estaba abrumado, pero amaba esa sensación.  
Sakura sentía la suavidad en sus labios, recibía estímulos por doquier. Por un lado, su marido y su amigo, y por otro el tacto sedoso de Hinata.  
Hinata, al ver lo que ocurría entre su marido y su amante decidió que todos pararan, así que elevando su tierna voz, ordeno tal acción. A continuación, con su byakugan y su dulce cara seria e impasible, se puso de pie sobre la cama, y bajo de ella, pasando por el lado de su esposo, ignorándolo. Su objetivo era el hombre del que se situaba detrás pues quería probar lo que el saboreaba. Lo tomo con una mano por su cara e introdujo su lengua en la boca del amante de su marido, acariciando sus labios y recreándose en el sabor que estos tenían.

Sakura no se creía lo que estaba viendo, sabía que ni Hinata ni Sasuke tenían relación, así que la acción de la mujer le sorprendió, sin embargo, sintió celos de la situación, por lo que aparto la cara su marido de las manos de Hinata e hizo lo mismo que esta.  
Sasuke, abrumado aun por las dos mujeres, empezó a querer tomar las riendas de la situación, entonces su “yo dominante” empezó a aflorar; cuando sintió a la vez, decenas de manos rodeando su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio que múltiples Naruto abordaban su cuerpo, a la vez que las dos mujeres se peleaban por sus labios.  
Naruto escucho un “lo siento Naruto-kun, solo quería comprobar a que sabía su boca después de eso” acompañado de una sonrisa de su mujer, para inmediatamente después, volver a besar a su amigo. Él no se quedaría atrás ante sus dos competidoras, así que multiplico su cuerpo y se limitó a retener un Sasuke que ahora hacia esfuerzos por zafarse. Podía ver como el mangekyo sharingan aparecía en su ojo. 

Un “Soltarme todos” oyeron ambas mujeres por parte de Sasuke justo antes de que este se desplomase en el suelo sobre su espalda, obligado por las copias de Naruto que sujetaban todo su cuerpo. Entonces, ambas observaron como todas las copias se abalanzaban sobre Sasuke, cuyos intentos de gritos quedaban ahogados debido a que tantos hombres se encontraban encima de él que le impedían hasta respirar, poseyéndole todos a la vez, introduciéndose en el de dos en dos, lamiendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo e inmovilizando a un hombre que forcejeaba con salir de la situación. Ante tal imagen, no pudieron resistirlo más y la mano de una se introdujo en la otra, ayudándose la una a la otra a darse placer. Ambas cayeron sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente la maravillosa escena que tenían delante.  
Sasuke ordeno que lo soltaran y si no lo hacían por las buenas, por las malas seria; así que de su cuerpo comenzaron a emanar descargas electicas, haciendo desaparecer a todas las copias de su amante. La corriente ataco también al original, que se apartó bruscamente. “Te dije que me dejaras” pronuncio mientras sonreía y se incorporaba acercándose a Naruto, acercando sus labios a su oído y tras acariciar el mismo con la lengua, susurro algo.  
Tras oír la idea de Sasuke, la cual le pareció muy interesante y tas un “espera”, volvió a crear todos los clones que previamente Sasuke hizo desaparecer. Se disponían a empezar.

Ambas mujeres observaban atónitas sin saber que estaban tramando. “¿Por qué paráis?” preguntaron; pero entonces tanto Sasuke como todas las copias de Naruto y el original, se colocaron alrededor de ellas. Todos ellos comenzaron a autosatisfacerse y ante esa imagen, las mujeres retomaron lo que estaban haciendo. Y así, todos al unísono acabaron entre gritos y un mar que cubrió cada centímetro de piel de ambas. Tras eso, todos los clones desaparecieron y solo quedaron dos hombres cansados.  
Sakura y Hinata, completamente impregnadas de pies a cabeza y aun de rodillas, compartieron un apasionadísimo y largo beso, lamiéndose los labios mutuamente.  
\- Tenemos que repetir. –Dijo Sakura con una cariñosa expresión.  
\- Por mi encantada. –contesto Hinata mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de Sakura.


End file.
